


Push

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Anxious!Jared, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Frottage, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, J2 Banter, M/M, On stage together--Finally, POV Jared Padalecki, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tease!Jared, Trust, stripper!jared, supportive!jensen, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has Jared wrapped around his little finger. Where does that leave Jared? Back on stage, of course. (Jared POV)<br/> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, here's Part 5. It might have gotten away from me just a little. So much for keeping within the 3,000-word guidelines I had set for myself for this 'verse. LOL! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> **Just a small note: So far, I've kept things really rated "M" for this 'verse. I've pushed the envelope just a little in this part, but not far enough to warrant a change in rating. My betas agree. But I just thought it worth mentioning.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA), [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick betas and helpful suggestions. You ladies are awesome!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> 

 

 

~*~

 

**_~ Thursday Night ~_ **

 

Jared tilted his head back and drained the last of his beer. No sooner had he set the empty bottle down than Steve placed a full one next to it.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Steve had a break in the traffic at the bar and leaned up against the counter. “Jeff still keeping your better half all to himself?” He looked around, sky blue eyes darting toward the employee door in the back and then back to Jared. “I’d keep an eye on him if I were you,” he said in all seriousness.

Jared lifted an eyebrow at the man and then Steve burst out laughing causing him to grin widely. They both knew Jeff was as straight as an arrow and, if rumor had it right, was soon to be engaged to his girlfriend Hilarie.

“You’re such an asshole.” Jared picked up a peanut and flicked it at his long-time friend. He glanced over his shoulder at the door leading off to the dressing rooms and the management office, the same one Steve had just been eyeing. There was still no sign of Jensen; he’d been back there for more than an hour. He turned back to Steve. “But if he keeps him any longer, I’m gonna to start to wonder.” He picked up his beer and took a long pull from it.

“It’s that anniversary thing Jeff’s been all hyped up about for the last couple of weeks.”

Jared shifted in his seat and hooked the heel of his boot on the bottom rung of the stool. “You mean the ballot?”

“Yeah. They counted out the votes today; the results are in.”

Things were starting to become clearer now. Jeff had come up with the crazy idea to let his customers vote for their two favorite dancers to do a special duo set in celebration of Prime’s tenth anniversary; it was scheduled to take place next Saturday night. Chances were high that Jensen was one half of that duo. Jared wondered why Jensen hadn’t just said so when he’d asked why Jeff had called him in on his night off. What was the big secret?

If that was the case, Jared was looking forward to seeing how Jensen handled being up on stage with another dancer. First and foremost, Jensen was a soloist. He was a perfectionist when it came to his profession and to have someone else sharing the stage with him… Let’s just say it was going to be an interesting week.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess Jensen won one of the two slots since Jeff called him in. Do you know who got the other? Matt? Tom? Ian? Hell, Mike?” The names and faces of the other dancers at the club rolled through his mind. Jared considered each of them in turn and couldn’t think of whom he would like to see Jensen partnered up with. He knew most of the guys pretty well, knew they were all good people, and they each were incredibly talented at what they did.

Steve shook his head no. “Don’t know, man. Can’t help you there.”

“You’re useless,” Jared teased before taking another drink.

“And you’re keeping me from my customers.” Steve smirked and headed off to help the other bartender with a group of young women that had just shown up at the bar.

Jared turned his attention toward the stage where Ian was doing a solo set to _Dirrty_ by Christina Aguilera. The set was just finishing up and the lights were going down when a hand landed firmly on Jared’s shoulder. A warm breath ghosted over his ear just before there was the flick of a tongue and a light nip at his lobe.

“Miss me, handsome?”

Jensen.

Jared started to turn in his seat, but Jensen was quick to slide around him and slipped easily into his lap, straddling him.

“Always.”

He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pressed a kiss to his mouth letting it linger until Jensen caught up with him and parted his lips. Jensen ran his hands up Jared’s back and then entwined his fingers in Jared’s long hair. Jared couldn’t help the needy moan he let out between their lips as he continued to explore the depths of his husband’s mouth. Their tongues met and twisted together with moist heat, but all too soon, Jensen broke the kiss.

Jensen wiggled in Jared’s lap, causing Jared to let out a small groan at the friction against his jean-clad cock, and his green eyes sparkled with delight under the flash of neon lights.

“I have a surprise.” Jensen sounded happy…almost _giddy_.

“Hmmm… You took some time off and we’re going back to Greece?”

“Better.” Jensen smiled. “Although, that’s not a bad idea. Maybe this fall.”

Jared raised his eyes up to the ceiling as he pretended to ponder long and hard on it. He looked back down at Jensen and shrugged his shoulders, hands still resting at the base of Jensen’s back, thumbs caressing cotton-covered flesh. “You’ll have to give me a hint because I’m comin’ up with nothing.”

“This.” Jensen slapped a slip of paper against Jared’s chest and held it there.

“What is it?” Jared assumed it was the results of the vote as he took the paper from his husband, but he waited for Jensen’s reply.

“This, Jared, is going to be fun.”

Jared brought the scrap of paper up to where he could see it, eyes narrowing so he could better focus in the dim light of the club. There was a neatly written list of names with numbers recorded next to each of them. Jared stopped when he got to Jensen’s name. The number of votes next to it left the others in shame. Jared was sure his dimples were carving deeply into his cheeks when he looked back up at Jensen. He pulled him closer and gave him another quick kiss.

“Congratulations, babe.”

But Jensen pulled away. “You didn’t get to the fun part though. Keep reading to the end.”

“Why?”

Before Jared could look back at the tally to see what Jensen was talking about, Jensen stole the paper back from him and held it out so they both could see. At Jensen’s sudden movement, Jared’s hands fell instinctively down to his husband’s hips to keep him from falling out of his lap; Jensen’s perch was no less than precarious. Jensen pointed out the last name on the list; it was Jared’s—and the number of votes next to it rivaled Jensen’s.

“Wh—what? How?” He looked up at a still grinning Jensen and then back down to the paper completely stupefied. “I don’t even work here. I’m not— Jesus, how did I get on the list?”

“Write-in. Apparently, you’ve made quite the impression, Jared, a good one—and they,” Jensen swept his hand out gesturing to the people in the room around them, “want you back. This,” he flashed the paper at Jared again, “proves it.” And then he leaned in to whisper into Jared’s ear. “And, you know, there _was_ the Zorro mask…”

“Yeah, the Zorro mask.”

Jared knew that damn thing would come back to bite him in the ass. He should never have listened to Jensen that night, but he’d panicked when the head of his very own accounting department had shown up at the club with a bunch of other girls from the office on one of the nights he’d been covering for Jensen. (Apparently, it had been a milestone birthday for one of them.) The black mask had seemed like the perfect idea at the time; he wasn’t so sure now.

Jared looked around, taking in the ebb and flow of the crowd. He looked at the now empty and darkened stage. He’d been up there four times now: once for their anniversary and three more times (including the Zorro mask) while Jensen had been recovering from a broken foot a few months back. But even after all that, he still wasn’t at home up there—he was a broker, someone who wore a business suit from sunup to sundown, not a dancer. Where Jensen was great, Jared was…mediocre at best.

Jared looked back at his husband, the love of his life; he could see how much Jensen wanted this, the light of excitement glowing in his eyes. The last thing Jared wanted to do was be the reason that light went out. But he had doubts about being able to keep up with Jensen on the stage.

Jensen reached up; he gently cupped Jared’s face between his hands and held his gaze. “Your eyes give too much away.” He smiled softly as he spoke. “Don’t doubt yourself, Jared. You’re a beautiful sight up there,” Jared tried to lower his eyes at the praise, but Jensen held firm, “and I think we’d make a great team. But,” he said as his expression grew serious, “I’m okay with whatever you want or don’t want to do.”

Of course, Jared said yes. How could he not? He was such a sucker for Jensen; the man had Jared wrapped around his pinky finger. He didn’t even have to bring up the blindingly bright smile Jensen gave him once he acquiesced.

The excited hug that followed nearly toppled them both out of the stool.

~*~

**_~ Monday Morning ~_ **

 

Jared was standing in the middle of the empty stage at Prime bright and early Monday morning barefoot and dressed in basketball shorts and an old Pearl Jam t-shirt, a far cry from his usual weekday attire of high-quality wool and rich silks. He sipped his coffee as he stood waiting for Jensen who was down on the main floor humming to some private song in his head while setting up a small stereo on one of the tables; the camcorder had already been set up on a short tripod at the front of the stage and was ready to roll.

For most of yesterday—well, what was left of it after Jensen had finally woken up around noontime; he hadn’t gotten home from the club until almost two o’clock Sunday morning—Jensen had been off in his own little world, earbuds in and foot tapping to the beat of whatever mysterious song he’d chosen for their set—Jared was still waiting to find out what that was; from what he'd seen Jensen dance to, it could be anything on the music spectrum from Britney to Usher to Nine Inch Nails. By the time they’d gone to bed last night, Jared had been pretty damn certain Jensen, the master of choreography that he was, already had most of their set put together in his head. All Jensen had to do was bring Jared on board.

While Jensen fiddled with his phone, Jared’s eyes wandered over his husband’s fit form. Jensen was dressed only in a pair of cut off sweats and the view was all too enticing as every movement caused muscles to ripple under tanned skin. And the way those shorts hugged his ass just so… Somehow, Jared was going to have to keep his hindbrain focused on the moves and not on the hard body of his husband, the one that, at any given time, Jared would be more than happy to strip down with his own hands and—

“Earth to Jared.” Jensen was suddenly in front of Jared waving a hand in his face.

Jared blinked and drew his gaze out of his increasingly erotic thoughts. “Huh?” he asked dumbly.

“Should I even ask what you were thinking about?” Jensen arched an eyebrow and gave Jared a knowing look as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

The corner of Jared’s mouth lifted up into a half smile. “You. Naked. Maybe spread out on a bed…” He reached out and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist pulling him close, bodies pressing together from hips to chest. He rocked into Jensen not bothering to hide his aroused state.

Jensen snorted before tip-toeing up and planting a kiss on Jared’s nose. “You do know we’ve only got five days to create a set from scratch to awesome, right?” Jensen’s energy was almost palpable as he pulled away from Jared’s embrace, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And we can’t exactly have sex on the stage,” he said with a grin.

Jared chuckled as he adjusted himself. Jensen was such a goddamn tease; he acted like he didn’t know it, but Jared knew better. “Oh, I think we could manage.” He was sure he could get Jensen to change his mind if he tried hard enough. “As for the set? I know you,” he said. “You’ve already got the whole thing down in that pretty, little head of yours. I just hope you came up with something I can keep up with.” He tried to hold his smile, but the words he’d not meant to vocalize had his doubts starting to creep in again, silently nipping at the heels of his already shaky confidence, and the upward tilt of his lips slipped minutely.

Jensen suddenly came to a standstill, his own smile fading.

“Jared?”

 _Shit._ “What?” he asked innocently.

“Something’s wrong. Spill.”

Jared looked off to a point over Jensen’s shoulder. The room was eerily quiet. Dark shadows played in the corners, the only light coming from the stage. He looked down, eyes finding “his” table, the one Candy always held for him on Saturday nights. _That_ was where he belonged, not up here.

“How am I going to keep up with you?” he finally admitted when he looked back at Jensen. “You’re so…not me up here.” He gestured around them to the stage. “D’you know what I’m going to look like up here next to you?” His eyes fell to the floor between them and then he looked back up. “You’re a natural, Jensen, as close to perfection as Jeff will ever get on this stage. You _become_ part of the music when you’re under the spotlight. Me? I’m just, well, not that.

“I mean,” he paused and let out a deep sigh before continuing, “I know I’ve gotten by, but I was just a placeholder while you were down. And look what happened last time I was up here. What if that happens again? I—I don’t want to let you—”

A finger pressed against his lips, quieting Jared’s self-deprecating rambling. Jensen’s lips were pursed and he looked upset.

“Don’t. Don’t do this to yourself,” Jensen pleaded. “You’ve got me so high up on a damn pedestal, Jared. Don’t do that. _Please_. I don’t deserve that. And you could never let me down, so just stop thinking like that.”

“But—” Jared started, his eyes falling to the floor once more.

Before Jared could get any further, Jensen reached out to lift his chin up. “Hey, give yourself some credit. Look at what you’ve done up here already. Our anniversary…the day I broke my foot—Jesus, you learned _that_ set in a matter of hours and looked awesome up here. And so what, you missed a step that last time. You think I haven’t done that? Where were you when I fell on my ass?”

Jared’s eyes widened. _When had that happened?_

“Yeah, see?” Jensen raised his hand, fingers wiggling in the air. “Not perfect. I think Jeff even has that one on tape somewhere. And remind me later to tell you about Matt’s wardrobe ‘malfunction.’ ”

Jared barked out a laugh at that; leave it to Jensen to make him feel better when he was feeling less than confident about something.

Jensen grinned then. “So, sweetheart,” he dropped his hand and held it out to Jared, “you gonna believe me when I say you can do this and let me have this dance?” He laid the Texas drawl on thick.

Jared looked at the offered hand. The endearment set his heart pounding. Jensen didn’t use them often, but when he did, it just melted Jared into a puddle of goo. “Yeah.” He nodded as he took Jensen’s hand, gripping it tight. “Yeah, okay.”

“Alrighty, then. And, remember, we’re in this together; I’ve always got your back, just like I know you’ve got mine.” Jensen looked Jared directly in the eye waiting for him to acknowledge his words.

“Yeah. My back, your back. Got it.” Jared smiled. He was starting to feel better about this whole thing already. Why did he ever think Jensen would hang him out to dry? He knew Jensen would never do something like that. Jared couldn’t ask for someone more supportive than the man standing in front of him.

Jensen gave a final squeeze of his hand and then let go. “Good. Now that that’s done, I say it’s time we get this thing started.” Jensen was across the stage in a flourish and hopping off down to the floor. “I think you’ll like the song I picked out; I’m pretty sure you know it,” he called back over his shoulder.

Seconds later, the room was filled with the first beats of _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis…

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above_

…and Jared quite literally groaned. This song was hot, like tear-your-clothes-off-and-fuck-your-husband hot; he couldn’t say how many fantasies he’d had of Jensen stripping to this song since it had first hit the club scene. If this was what they were going to be working with, there was no way he would be able to get through the set without sporting a hard-on the entire time.

But then the song abruptly cut out and swiftly changed over to _Beat Drop_ , also by Curtis.

_Let the beat drop_

_Time to round them up_  
_And tell them where we're gonna go…_

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Jensen called up from the floor, voice rising over the music, “wrong song.”

Jared did _not_ miss the smirk on his husband’s face. Jensen might be the best husband in the world, but he could also be a jerk sometimes.

~*~

**_~ Tuesday Morning ~_ **

Jared pushed up from the floor, shoulders flexing, thigh and calf muscles burning. They had only been at the club for a little over an hour, but sweat was already rolling down his back, his neck, and his chest in steady rivulets.

It was a miracle Jensen didn’t drop from exhaustion by doing this every day of every week. The cardio alone… Jared was no slouch; he worked out, but nothing like this. He would never admit it out loud, but he found himself thankful that the club was open the rest of the week. With Steve coming in to set up the bar around four o’clock and the club opening for five, that meant Jared and Jensen would have to wrap up by three-thirty to make way for the evening crowd. It would give him those few extra hours at night to recover.

Jared walked to the edge of the stage and bent down to pick up a towel. He wiped the perspiration off his face and upper chest before tossing the cloth back to the floor. They were still working through the basic steps and getting a feel for how each other moved. Jensen had been taking it easy on Jared so far, something Jared knew wouldn’t last much longer.

He turned to Jensen who was standing downstage, hands on his hips. He looked lost in his own thoughts, staring off into middle distance. It was a common sight during practice sessions; Jensen was mentally piecing the set together. If he didn’t like the way something looked once it was put into production, he would go back to the drawing board. Jared had seen it several times in the last twenty-four hours and on plenty of occasions when he’d come down to the club to watch Jensen during his regular practice sessions.

“What’s up?” Jared swept his hair back from his face and wished he had thought to bring something to tie it back with; either that or he just needed a haircut.

“Huh?” Jensen snapped out of his near trance-like thoughts and looked at Jared.

“You’re doing that thing again. Something not working?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just…” Jensen trailed off for a brief moment and Jared waited patiently as his husband tried to put into words what he was thinking. “This song, it’s got some grit to it, and I don’t think we’re quite doing it justice. I think we need to turn things up a bit, go for the harder hits. We’re just edging in on third base when what we need to be is the personification of sex.”

Jared swallowed as he blinked away the mental picture _that_ was creating in his head. How could Jensen stay so… _professional_ when he phrased things like that? He understood it was stripping, not “plain ol’ vanilla” dancing, but…yeah. He cleared his throat. “Um, okay. What’d you have in mind?”

“Why don’t we take five. Catch your breath; you’re gonna need it.”

~*~

**_~ Tuesday Afternoon ~_ **

 

Jared leaned over, hands resting on his knees as he took deep breaths. Any worries he might have had about being too turned on had hit the road several hours back. Holy shit, he was exhausted. Jensen wasn’t kidding earlier when he’d said they were going to go for the harder hits. So far, Jared was keeping up, but he knew he was going to be feeling it later. For a song that was only two and a half, maybe three minutes long, it felt like ten times that.

Jensen liked to try moves from every angle, explore every available option. Things just got all that much more complicated when you had two people moving on the stage at once; Matt and Tom made it look so simple.

Jensen might be on a mission, but he never left Jared behind. He’d kept his promise and whenever Jared slipped up, couldn’t get a move just right, Jensen was right there beside him helping him along, step by step, until Jared was sure he could do it in his sleep. Slowly, Jared’s fear of letting Jensen down began to recede as they progressed through their second day.

A bottle of water was thrust out in front of him and Jared took it with a breathy thanks as he stood up to his full height. He knocked it back and drank nearly the whole thing before he brought it down and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Time’s it?” he asked Jensen as he stretched his sore muscles; he was starting to realize he had more than a few that had lain dormant for far too long. And that dance pole? It was pure evil. His shoulders twitched just knowing it was there.

Jensen was rubbing a towel over his face and head. His dirty blond hair stood up in short spikes when he looked over at Jared. “A little after two. One more run through and I think we can call it a day.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jared screwed the cap back on the bottle and tossed it aside. “Just be nice to me. Remember, I’m your husband. You wanna get laid, I need to come out of this in one piece.”

All that got Jared was a loud laugh as Jensen headed off to reset the music.

~*~

**_~ Wednesday Morning ~_ **

 

“There’s something I want to show you before we get started this morning.” Jensen dumped his duffel bag on the floor next to the stage and set the radio and camcorder down on a table.

Jared dropped his keys and cell phone next to Jensen’s belongings. “Yeah? What’s that?” He’d expected to warm up and get right in the swing of things just as they’d done the last couple of days, but it looked as if Jensen had other ideas.

“Just something I want to show you. C’mon.”

Jensen headed to the door leading backstage and Jared followed. He grew curious when Jensen didn’t make a beeline for the dressing rooms but, instead, keyed open the door to Jeff and Felicia’s office and stepped inside.

“Jeff okay with you coming in here?”

“Well, he gave me the key, so I’d say yeah,” Jensen replied as he swung the door open and flipped on the overhead lights.

“Dick.” Jared gave Jensen a lighthearted shove as he stepped into the room behind the other man. “I think you’ve been hanging out with Steve and Chris too much.”

Jensen laughed. “No, you just ask stupid questions once in a while.”

“Bite me,” Jared replied, humor underscoring his words. “So what’d you want to show me?” He hung out by the door as Jensen headed for a cabinet in the far corner of the room.

“Hang on. I just need a minute to find it.”

Jensen crouched down and opened the darkly tinted glass doors. Jared saw rows and rows of DVD cases. He had a pretty good idea of what they were: Jeff’s recordings of each and every set that had hit his stage for the past year or so. Jensen had mentioned them to Jared on a few occasions; they were kept for both security and promotional reasons—and every once in a while, some of the guys, like Jensen, liked to refer back to them for their own personal use.

Even knowing what they were, Jared still couldn’t help himself. “Jeff’s porn stash?” He snickered.

Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared, face scrunched up. “Seriously? That’s… Thanks for the mental picture, jackass.” At Jared’s following guffaw, Jensen shook his head and turned back to the DVDs, eyes scanning, fingers sliding from disk to disk.

While Jensen searched for whatever it was he was looking for, Jared looked around the room; he’d only been in the office a few times. There were two desks, one neatly organized, the other a chaos of papers and manila folders—it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out which was Jeff’s and which was Felicia’s—a large table with what Jared assumed were draft copies of posters advertising Prime’s anniversary show laid out across it, an oversized, leather couch opposite a large flat screen TV that was mounted high on the wall, and two metal file cabinets lined up to the right of the window behind Jeff’s desk.

Jared’s attention was drawn back to Jensen when he exclaimed, “Ah ha! Found it.” Jensen spun around, standing back up, black, plastic case in his hand. “Now where’s the remote?” He started rifling through the papers on Jeff’s desk hunting for the remote.

Jared spotted the device on a table below the TV. “Got it.” He picked it up and tossed it to Jensen.

“Take a seat,” Jensen directed as he turned on the television and got the DVD player started. A second later, Jensen joined Jared on the couch, his left thigh and shoulder rubbing up against Jared’s right side. He held the remote out and pressed _Play_. “I wanted to give you a couple of days before I showed this to you.”

A black screen came up followed by a date, April 16, 2011, a date that was innocuous at first glance. That was until Jared began to mentally shuffle back the days, weeks, months… It was roughly around the time—

“The day I broke my foot,” Jensen supplied for him.

Jared instantly went to get up, but Jensen pulled him back down, strong fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“No. I don’t want to watch this.” The last thing Jared wanted was veritable proof of how stiff and disjointed his movements were on stage when compared to Jensen’s. Jensen didn’t even have to think when he was up there; he just let the music take over and his body followed where it led him. Jared? Try clinical and detached. “ _Jensen_ …” he pleaded, but Jensen held fast.

“Please, c’mon, just watch it. I want you to see what I see, what everyone else sees. I think you’ll surprise yourself.”

Jared felt a muscle twitch in his jaw. Things had been going so well since Jensen’s pep talk the other day. Why did he feel the need to show this to him?

When Jensen’s hold on his wrist didn’t let up, Jared gave in. “Fine,” he muttered in concession before settling back onto the couch. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. And to think, he’d been looking forward to today.

“Thank you.” Jensen smiled as he leaned into Jared and laid a hand on Jared’s thigh, fingers smoothing over the soft material of his shorts. Even as upset as he was, Jared found the gesture somewhat comforting in its familiarity.

When _Ayo Technology_ started to play, Jared begrudgingly watched as the camera zoomed in and focused on him. At least he looked good in leather.

A full three and a half minutes later, the lights on the screen dimmed and then went out. Jared blinked; his forehead was creased in mild disbelief. _Wow. That was him?_

Jensen turned to face him. “You’re good up there, Jared. Better than good. The people could have voted any one of the other guys in, but they wanted _you_. What I said the other day, I meant it. You’re beautiful up there. And don’t you dare try to deny it.”

~*~

**_~ Wednesday Afternoon ~_ **

 

“You want me to do what?” Jared asked, eyes wide.

“Dude, I’m not gonna go easy on you. I know what you’re capable of. You get this, we’re golden.”

“I hate you. And I hate this song.” Jared knew he sounded like a bitchy fourteen-year-old girl. So what? He was tired and he ached—and he smelled…bad. They’d been at this for hours. Jensen was a damn drill sergeant.

Jensen cackled—yes, he actually cackled. Jared seriously considered throwing his sweaty towel at him; he had a perfect shot.

“Then take it out on my ass when we get home. And you do not _hate_ this song. I happen to know you like it. Remember, I’m the one who wakes up in the morning thinking he hears a Tomcat yowling in the shower only to realize it’s you; I know your whole playlist.” The corner of Jensen’s mouth twitched with a smirk.

“Seriously, dude?” Jared scowled as he got back into position and waited for Jensen to restart the music.

He sure as hell was going to take it out on Jensen’s ass tonight.

~*~

**_~ Thursday Morning ~_ **

 

“Goddammit!” Jared cursed when his gloved fingers slipped from the polished brass of the dance pole and he landed hard on his ass; that was going to leave a bruise. He had really burnt the candle at both ends yesterday and now he was paying the price.

Keeping up with the responsibilities of a multi-billion dollar company alongside daily practice sessions with Jensen was no easy feat. He’d done what he could earlier in the week through texts, emails, and phone calls, but his physical presence at the office had no longer been avoidable.

After they had finished up at the club yesterday, Jared had swung by the house to drop Jensen off before heading down to the office to play catch-up. Time had gotten away from him as it usually does when he’s busy and, before he’d noticed, the evening had slipped into the midnight hour. He’d come home to find a sleep-warm and naked Jensen lying in bed waiting for him, something that no gay man in his right mind could resist—and he’d had a particular promise to keep. (Jared was sure Jensen was still feeling it today.) Needless to say, he hadn’t gotten much rest.

But now his concentration was shit; probably not a good thing when trying to pull off sophisticated acrobatics on a vertical pole. Mainlining a gallon of coffee sounded like a good idea right about now.

“You suck,” he grumbled to the pole as he got back up to his feet and dusted his backside off.

Jensen had made this look so easy when he’d shown the move to Jared. _Attitude Change_ …that was what he had called it. It took a shit ton of upper body strength, something which Jared had plenty of, and Jensen wanted to showcase that. And it was an awesome move if Jared could just manage to pull it off.

“Y’okay?” Jensen called up from where he’d rushed over to the edge of the stage when Jared had come crashing down about as gracefully as a moose on roller blades; he’d been down on the main floor for the past half hour or so watching Jared’s progress…or lack of.

“Yeah. Can we maybe erase that?” Jared waved a hand at the camcorder.

“I’ll take care of it,” Jensen promised. “You good for another go, or do you want to take a short break? We’ve got time.”

He shook his arms out and shrugged his shoulders trying to loosen up. “No, I’m good.” Jared would be damned if he let this thing beat him. He tilted his head from side to side releasing a crick in his neck and then reached up to grip the pole with both hands once more, the muscles in his upper body tightening as he prepared to pull off the godforsaken move Jensen had come up with. “You’re goin’ down,” he vowed under his breath to the pole before nodding to Jensen. “Okay, let’s go.”

The music started and Jared quickly climbed the pole until he was roughly a foot off the floor. Every bit of his concentration was focused on how his body moved, where his hands were, where his feet were. With the sheer strength of well-honed muscles, he swung his legs out to the side, arching away from the pole, and then twisted his body in a complicated maneuver so that his lower legs wrapped back around the pole on the reverse side; the only thing keeping him from falling on his ass again was the powerful grip he had on the pole. Seconds later, the move was completed and he was sliding down until his feet were firmly planted on the ground once more.

“Hell, yeah! That was perfect!” Jensen whooped with joy.

Smile breaking wide across his face, Jared took a bow.

_Take that, you stupid pole._

~*~

**_~ Thursday Afternoon ~_ **

 

Jared had just landed his last and final step. “Yeah!” he shouted in triumph. He might be worn out and tired, but he felt pretty damn great right now. With a giddy sense of relief, he collapsed down onto his back on the floor, arms thrown out wide, and laughed. They had just pulled off the entire set, from start to finish, including the dreaded pole work, without a single hiccup. They had done it.

Their movements were tight and fluid, almost graceful at times. Jared’s earlier doubts had been all for naught. Jensen was right; they made a great team. The set Jensen had put together was a thing of beauty, power, and balance. It still took Jared’s breath away when he considered the talent that lay within his husband.

As soon as Jared caught his breath, he was back up on his feet. He ran over to where Jensen stood wiping himself down with a hand towel and caught him up in his arms and then dipped him low.

Jensen, startled at the sudden loss of his footing, dropped the cloth and gripped Jared tightly, fingers digging into his biceps, but he quickly settled into Jared’s strong hold.

“Hey, you,” Jensen said, eyes gleaming with adoration and pride. He looked gorgeous with the flush of exertion on his face, freckles contrasting quite nicely with the rosy blush across the bridge of his nose and over the tops of his cheekbones.

“Hey.”

“We did it.”

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?”

“How’re you feelin’?”

Jared shrugged. “I could be better.”

“Oh?” Jensen gave Jared a puzzled look from where he lay cradled in Jared’s arms.

“Yeah. But I know how to fix that.”

Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. He licked along the seam of Jensen’s mouth until his husband opened to him and then they started another dance of their own, this time the steps were all choreographed by Jared.

~*~

**_~ Friday Morning ~_ **

 

Today was the last day, the last day his wonderful, loving, beautiful, precious, and adoring husband had to torture him. Jared practically snorted at the thought.

“What?” Jensen asked from where he sat on the edge of stage, legs swinging freely, the heels of his feet thumping against the wood every now and then, as he sipped his morning coffee.

Maybe Jared really had let out a happy snort.

“Nothing,” Jared said rather too innocently before draining the last dregs of his extra-large, hazelnut-flavored coffee so he didn’t have to look Jensen in the eye. He knew better than to think Jensen would believe his little fib—Jensen’s next words proved his thoughts to be right on the mark.

“You’re sure about that?”

“Absolutely.”

Jensen gave him an I-know-you’re-so-full-of-shit look causing Jared to grin.

Jared set his empty cup down on the table and got up from his seat at one of the tables. He headed straight over to a still suspicious-looking Jensen and carefully took the Styrofoam cup from his hand. He set it down on the stage floor beside Jensen as he moved so that he was situated between his husband’s thighs.

He rested his hands on Jensen’s sides dragging his thumbs up and down his bare skin. Goose bumps rose beneath the pads of his fingers and Jensen shivered under his touch. “I just can’t believe how hot and irresistible you are; that’s all,” he said as he nuzzled into the crook of Jensen’s neck letting his tongue slide wetly over the sensitive skin. Jensen let out a small huff, but his thighs tightened around Jared; the action had Jared smiling against the heated flesh. Jensen was too damn easy sometimes.

When Jared pulled away, he looked at Jensen; the wary expression on the man’s face had shifted over to something less suspecting and more heated…just what Jared had been aiming for.

“So, tomorrow’s the big day.”

It took a moment for Jensen shake off the effect Jared’s teasing had on him and catch up with what Jared had said. He blinked his eyes as if he was just waking up and cleared his throat. “You worked hard for this.”

“ _We_ worked hard for this,” Jared corrected him.

“True,” Jensen agreed with a smile. He leaned forward, fingers curled around the edge of the stage, elbows locked, and kissed Jared lightly, sucking at his bottom lip before releasing it and sitting back again.

“Thank you.”

“I know I’m good, but there’s no need to thank me for kissing you,” Jensen said smugly.

“Ha. You should be the one thanking me. But no.” Jared tightened his hold around Jensen’s middle. “I’m thanking you for pushing me.” He began to pepper barely-there butterfly kisses along Jensen’s neck and then up along the sharp line of his jaw. “Have I told you lately how much you drive me crazy?”

Jensen shivered under his touch. “Yeah, quite a few times this week actually.” Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared lowered his head and sucked along the steadily rising pulse in his neck.

“And, you know, I haven’t forgotten that little stunt you pulled on Monday with the song. You did that on purpose. You _know_ what that song does to me,” Jared growled as he nipped Jensen again then soothed the reddened flesh with his tongue. “When this is over,” Jared’s left hand slipped from Jensen’s side to palm his husband’s half-hard cock through his shorts, “I’m gonna make you pay for every bit of it.” Jensen groaned. Jared could feel the subtle thrust of Jensen’s hips against him as the man sought out some much needed friction; Jensen was so going to kill Jared for what he was about to do. “But…before we do that,” he stepped back suddenly, leaving Jensen whimpering at the loss of contact, “we’ve got practice.” He smacked Jensen on the side of his thigh startling him out of his hormonal fugue.

Jensen’s eyes popped wide open and then narrowed when he realized what Jared had just done. “You…are an ass,” he said with a sexually frustrated huff as he jumped off the stage and adjusted himself in his shorts. “Just for that, I’m going to ride you into the ground today—and not in the way you’d like.”

Jared definitely snorted out loud then. “Hey, you were the one who said no sex on the stage,” he teased.

“Oh, _now_ you follow the rules?” There was no missing the hint of a smirk before Jensen went to step around him, only to stop at the last second. “By the way—” He reached up to Jared’s bare chest and…

“Ow!” Jared yelped when Jensen tugged at his chest hair. He swatted Jensen’s arm away as he rubbed at his still smarting chest with his other hand.

Jensen was grinning like a damn loon. “That, and the rest of it, needs to go by tomorrow night.”

“But…” It was Jared’s turn to groan. He _hated_ shaving. It took so long for it to all grow back.

“All of it, Jared. Since you’re such a stickler for the rules, you should know that.” Jensen whacked Jared on the ass when he did finally walk around him. “C’mon. We still got lots of work to do. And stop poutin’ like a girl. It’ll grow back.”

~*~

**_~ Friday Afternoon ~_ **

 

“Harder!” Jensen yelled over the music. “You hear the beat? Stay with it.”

Jared glanced across the stage at Jensen, who was moving so fluidly with every hit of the bass, and nodded.

Jensen pumped out a series of pelvic thrusts and then spun on his heel and bowed down into a toe touch. He rose from the bend in the next moment and then went into a full-body stretch, arching his back and revealing long, lean lines of muscle; his moves were near flawless in execution—and Jared was keeping a steady pace with him, something Jared hadn’t been so sure about being able to do a few days ago. They made eye contact briefly and Jensen’s eyes were bright when he smiled at Jared.

 _Let it in your body_  
_And the party won't stop_  
_'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty_  
_When you let the beat drop_  
_I told you three times_  
_I said why don't you understand?_  
_Tell the DJ drop the beat_  
_Don't play some motherfuckin' band_

The beat picked up as the song fell into its final chords and Jared made sure he hit every step, every thrust as the song poured out of the stereo. Jensen had worked him hard, just as he’d sworn he would, but Jared had barely felt it. _He had this._

With one last beat of music, the room fell silent. The only things to be heard were their own heavy breaths and the pounding of Jared’s heart in his ears.

Jared began to take off his gloves—he wouldn’t be wearing them during the actual show, but they helped with the pole work during practice—and shook his sweat-damp hair out. “So,” he took another deep lungful of air and rolled his shoulders, “what’d you think?”

Jensen was already padding across the stage on bare feet toward Jared; sweat glistened on his skin like glitter under the bright stage lights and his smile was wide. He couldn’t have looked any happier—or sexier.

“All aces…” Jensen said when he reached Jared. He set his hands just above the low-hanging waistline of Jared’s shorts, his thumbs sliding up through the slick of perspiration on Jared’s abdomen. “…as expected. Someday you’ll have to accept the fact that you’re a natural up here.”

“Maybe it’s just because of the hot teacher,” Jared teased before ducking his head down and kissing Jensen. It began sweetly, but moved on to something more. Jensen leaned into him and Jared slid his arms up to wrap around his husband. There were some perks to dancing with his better half. Jared smiled into the kiss at the thought.

~*~

Jared took a large bite of his sandwich. “So, we’re done with practice then?” he asked while he was still chewing.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.” He picked up his phone and glanced at it. “Jeff should be here in another hour or so for the dress rehearsal to make sure he likes what we’re giving him. He wants to go over the lighting that we talked about last night, too.”

“Isn’t it a little late for him to decide he doesn’t like something?” Jared asked, concern lacing his words. He’d never even considered the idea of Jeff not liking what they’d done.

“Don’t worry. He’ll like what he sees. Worst case, he’ll suggest a subtle change here or there; nothing we can’t handle.”

Jared hoped Jensen was right. _But what if Jeff didn’t like the whole thing?_ He couldn’t imagine trying to re-work the entire set in just twenty-four hours. Solos were one thing, but duos? They took a whole hell of a lot more time to coordinate between two dancers, hence the last five days of practice sessions.

“Before he gets here,” Jensen continued, not showing any concern at all which helped set Jared’s mind at ease, “we have to figure out what we’re gonna wear. I’m thinkin’ ripped denim and white tees,” Jensen said thoughtfully. “Maybe white leather boy shorts underneath…or blue. The whole look could be topped off with work boots and gloves. The audience will eat that shit up. Oh, and leave the five o’clock shadow thing going on, too. It’s a good look on you.”

Jared shifted in his chair, willing his hormones to simmer down. He’d never told Jensen, but those boy shorts…Jensen was damn near delectable in them. “I’m, uh, game for whatever you want. I definitely won’t argue with you on the shorts. I don’t know how you wear those damn G-strings so much. They suck, dude. They’re like a permanent wedgie—and I won’t even mention what they do to my balls.”

Jensen chuckled. “You get used to ‘em.”

Their conversation tapered off as they finished the last of their lunch, each lost in his own thoughts.

Jared leaned back in his seat when he was done eating. He watched Jensen as he sat quietly reviewing today’s practice footage on the small viewscreen of the camcorder; his hair had dried into a messy array of spikes after their morning practice and his forehead was lined in concentration. Jared was practically willing to bet his life on it that an elephant could walk through the room right this second and Jensen wouldn’t notice the animal. Jensen took his job seriously—Jared knew that better than anyone—but he thought they could use a break, do something where there were no expectations and just have some fun for a little while.

“Hey?” When Jensen didn’t answer, Jared snapped his fingers and called out to him again. “Jensen.”

Jensen paused the video and looked up, green eyes meeting Jared’s hazel. “Hmm?”

“Are you open to something?”

“All depends. I mean, it’s you asking. Last time you asked me that, we—”

“No, nothing like that. I just…” Jared trailed off, suddenly feeling a wave of shyness come over him.

Sometimes Jared’s mouth acted before his brain fully had a chance to think things out. He carded a hand through his hair while he mentally kicked himself. There was no reason to be shy around Jensen; he knew that. Jensen would never make fun of him for stepping out of his comfort zone and trying something new. If anything, he would urge Jared along.

Jensen set the camcorder down on the table and leaned forward. “Jared?”

“I, uh, wanted to try something…up there.” He gestured to the stage with a tilt of his head. Jared pressed his teeth into his bottom lip as he waited for his husband to reply.

“Really?” Jensen glanced up at the stage, then back to Jared. He seemed surprised, but he was smiling. “Okay, yeah; we have some time. What’d you have in mind? You got a set you wanna do?”

And that right there? That was why Jared loved his husband. Jensen was so open to doing just about anything…even if he knew Jared had a wild imagination at times. Even after that one time Jared had basically gotten them adopted by a family of meerkats on a trip to the Kalahari. Jared had bowled over in laughter when one of the females had taken a liking to Jensen; Jensen hadn’t found it quite so amusing when the animal wouldn’t leave its perch on his head.

“Nothing choreographed. Just you and me…doing whatever.”

“D’you already have a song in mind?”

“Possibly.” Jared winked playfully as he stood from his seat. “Let me just find it—I know you have it on your phone—and then I’ll meet you on stage.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Hold on for just a second,” Jensen said, causing Jared to stop in his tracks and turn around. “I have one condition before I put myself at your mercy.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“No freakin’ _Cherry Pie_.”

The corner of Jared’s mouth twitched as he tried unsuccessfully to swallow down the sudden urge to laugh. There may have been an incident in the bedroom a few weeks ago that Jared was _never_ going to let Jensen live down. It involved Jensen, alone, lip-syncing to the old 90s hit, a pair of red briefs, and white tube socks; he clearly hadn’t expected Jared to come home from work early that day.

“But, babe, it was such a _sweet surprise_.” Jared snorted when Jensen threw his sandwich wrapper at him…and missed. “Okay, okay. I promise.” He held his hands up in placation. “No _Cherry Pie_. I’ve got something much better in mind anyway.”

“Uh-huh. Thank god it’s my phone and not yours,” Jensen grumbled. “Just get the music started.”

“Yeah, yeah. Quit your bitchin’ and just get your ass up on stage.”

“You mean my adorable ass.”

Jared rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the table where the stereo was; he heard Jensen shuffling around behind him and then the sound of him getting up on the stage. He picked up Jensen’s phone and went to the music folder—and holy crap there were a ton of songs. He thumbed through the playlists until he found the song he was looking for. He grinned. It was time to make one of his fantasies come true.

He took a breath and let it out, thumb hovering over the _Play_ button for a brief moment before actually pressing it. The first synthesized tones of _Flesh_ filled the room, then, and when Jared turned back toward the stage, Jensen was shaking his head—but he was smiling. Jared smiled back.

 _This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
_Into my brain, into none of the above_  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_  
_This spark of black that I seem to love_

Jared quickly headed over to the stage and hefted himself up onto it. “My turn,” he growled into Jensen’s ear as he took the man into his arms and spun him around so they were pressed back to chest. They immediately fell into sync with one another and began to move as one to the music.

 _We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_  
_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_  
_You got me feening and I'm ready to blow_

Jared slipped his hands down low splaying his long fingers across Jensen’s flat stomach and rocked into him from behind; Jensen’s hands came down, fingers interlacing with Jared’s as they danced.

Jared continued to tease along the waistline of Jensen’s shorts, his fingers following the taunting trail of strawberry blond below Jensen’s navel to dip beneath the elastic. Jensen’s head fell back against Jared’s shoulder exposing the long line of his neck. It was too tempting and Jared leaned down, teeth grazing over tender flesh before pressing a gentle kiss behind Jensen’s ear.

“I’ve always wanted to see you dance to this,” Jared confessed. “But just for me, no one else.”

Jensen’s eyes opened and he looked up at Jared. “I would have.” And then he closed his eyes again and followed Jared’s lead.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

Before Jensen could get too comfortable, Jared pulled away and gave him a push—and Jensen, knowing this song well, went with it until he caught hold of the dance pole and pulled off some intricate move Jared could only ever dream of being able to do himself, wrapping his body around it and grinding against it all at once, only to end up with his back to the pole; his hands gripped the pole above his head and his body pulsated to the sinful notes permeating the air around them. Jensen gazed at Jared with hooded eyes and wet his lips with a flick of his tongue as he undulated to the smooth beat of the music. _  
_

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_Like it raw, raw, raw_

Jared let the seductive rhythm of the song take over his body. He met Jensen at the pole and leaned in to brush his lips over Jensen’s, hands sliding up to Jensen’s wrists before gripping them tight and spinning Jensen around. _  
_

_Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed_  
_'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_  
_It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot_

Jensen clasped the pole where Jared held his hands and Jared pressed himself against the length of his husband’s back, his now fully-hard cock lining up with the crease of Jensen’s ass. He leaned into him and whispered into his ear. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Jensen.”

Jared continued to rock into Jensen as he mouthed his way up Jensen’s spine and stopped at his nape, teeth sinking in causing Jensen to moan. At the same time, Jared let his hands slide down along Jensen’s forearms and over his biceps, fingers trailing along the sensitive flesh under Jensen’s arms and down his sides. Jared could feel the full body shiver run through Jensen with every sensuous touch.

Jensen spun around, then, and pushed Jared away. He moved across the stage, body dipping and swaying hypnotically to the music before he went down to the floor into a long, sinuous push up. He rolled onto his back, fingers sliding down his chest, nails dragging over peaked nipples, as his feet dug into the floor and he pumped his hips up and down, the whole sight setting Jared’s blood on fire.

 _Hold me down and make me scream_  
_Lay me on the floor_  
_Turn me on and take me out_  
_Make me beg for more_

Not more than half a breath passed before Jared was there, hard body blanketing his husband from head to toe, large hands pressed to the floor to either side of Jensen’s head, the muscles in his arms, his torso, his legs flexing and stretching as he rocked down into him with rolling thrusts, not quite touching, but enough to feel the heat growing between them.

Jensen gazed up at Jared, eyes dark with pupils blown wide. He mouthed the lyrics of the song to Jared as they moved together; his hands were now on Jared’s hips and making their way under the soft cotton of his shorts to the bare skin of Jared’s ass.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

Jared was about ready to burst at the seams. He leaned down and dragged his teeth over hot skin, biting Jensen on the collar bone just this side of painful. He soothed with his tongue tasting the saltiness of Jensen’s sweat before moving up to Jensen’s stubbled jaw and then on to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen relaxed under him and parted his lips for Jared; their tongues tangled together, Jensen allowing Jared to take control of the kiss and dominate him.

The song slowly faded into the background. Jensen spread his legs allowing Jared to slip between them, bodies now in full contact with one another. He began to thrust up against Jared and Jared felt his husband’s thick arousal through the thin material of their shorts rubbing alongside his own; he groaned, the sound coming from deep within his soul. He dropped his head down into the crook of Jensen’s neck as he continued to rock against him feeling Jensen’s fingers pressing firmly into the flesh of his ass.

“Fuck, Jensen…so close.”

It wasn’t long before he heard a soft curse below him and then felt a shudder. _Oh, shit._ A handful of thrusts later, Jared’s toes curled, his breath caught in his lungs, and white heat surged through him as he followed Jensen over the edge.

Jared lay there panting; he could hear Jensen’s heart pounding on the other side of his ribs from where his head rested on his chest. His energy was sapped and he could fall asleep just like this…

“Uh, Jare…?”

“Huh?”

“Dude, you’re kinda gettin’ a little heavy.”

“Huh?” Jared was still in a postcoital stupor; he felt Jensen begin to squirm beneath him. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” He reluctantly pushed himself up from the floor and reached down to haul Jensen up to his feet.

Once he was upright, Jensen tugged at the front of his shorts which were now stained by a dark, wet spot and looked up at Jared with a raised eyebrow.

“That, uh… I didn’t really plan for that to happen.” Jared felt the heat of a blush climb up his neck.

“That’s why I didn’t pick that song—I knew you wouldn’t be able to contain yourself.” Jensen grinned.

“Yeah, probably a good call on that one. I don’t think Jeff would be too fond of having that in his show.”

“No, probably not.” Jensen was still smiling. “So, shower, then wardrobe?”

“Yeah,” Jared scrunched up his face now that the uncomfortable sticky feeling of cooling cum in his boxer briefs was making itself known, “I think that might be a good idea.”

They turned to head to the door at the back of the stage which led to the dressing rooms.

Jensen stopped mid-stride. “Shit. Hang on for a minute,” he said before turning to head back toward the front of the stage where he leapt down to the floor and walked over to the table they’d had lunch at. He picked up the camcorder and did something to it.

Jared watched wondering what Jensen was doing. And then it dawned on him.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you…?”

And there was that damnable smirk again. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stick to the rules.”

~*~

**_~ Saturday Night ~_ **

 

Jared was full of adrenaline. He blew out a deep breath as he shook his arms out loosening up.

Prime was packed tonight. From what he’d heard through Steve, Chris was turning people away at the door; the place was filled to capacity.

No pressure. None at all.

He practically jumped out of his work boots when he felt the gentle caress of warm fingers at the nape of his neck. He looked over at Jensen—and shit, he looked too fuckable in the torn jeans and too-tight, white t-shirt.

“Calm down. You’ve got this,” Jensen said softly.

Jared nodded; he blew out another long breath.

The lights beyond the curtains dimmed and the music began to play. It was time.

_Let the beat drop_

The bass thundered through the club.

Jensen held his hand out. “C’mon, sweetheart. I think you owe me one last dance.”

Jared grinned and reached out to take Jensen’s hand. His husband’s grip was firm and sure, just like it always was. _  
_

_Time to round them up_  
_And tell them where we're gonna go_  
_If they don't know how to work it_  
_Then I'll leave them at the door_  
_Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand_  
_Tell the DJ drop the beat_  
_Don't play some motherfuckin' band…_

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)
> 
> *************************************************************
> 
> Song(s) mentioned in this fic:
> 
>  _Dirrty_ by Christina Aguilera, ft Redman  
>  Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=_QVHD8f4j4E) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.
> 
>  _Flesh_ by Curtis Simon  
>  Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.
> 
>  _Beat Drop_ by Curtis Simon  
>  Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=CpUzcS0hzLg) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.
> 
>  _Ayo Technology_ by 50 Cent ft Justin Timberlake, Timberland  
>  Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=4O4feFdvoEQ) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.
> 
>  _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant  
>  Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.


End file.
